Barbara Minerva
Background 1979 - 2006 Barbara Minerva was born as the only daughter of Lord & Lady Cavendish in Oakstone Abbey, Nottinghamshire. Her family was full of wealth but that wasn't what Barbara desired it. After her mother passed in 1993, she became more introverted & lost interest in everything but Greek mythology. Her tutor had sparked her interest in it though her father did not agree with these teachings. He fired her teacher but Barbara would keep up with learning about it. She would go on to study Greek mythology in after high school & would graduate with two PhDs in 2004. She began work as an archaeologist in Ukraine though she wasn't taken seriously by her male colleagues. She soon grew sad with her work as she felt that she was failure due to not finding much to complete her work. Barbara then took herself to the states & eventually met Wonder Woman, the Amazon superhero. The two became fast friends with Barbara teaching Diana about mankind's culture & Diana taught her about Amazons. 2006 - 2012 In the fall of 2006, Barbara was contacted Veronica Cale, major business tycoon, as she wanted to fund an expedition to search for the plant god Urzkartaga. Diana was against it but Barbara assured she would be fine & that she had her on a special speed dial if anything went wrong. Unknown to both of them, Veronica would have their contact disconnected then sent Diana on a wild goose chase, catering to random disasters. As this was going on, Barbara had been captured & married to Urzkartaga. He then transformed her into a humanoid cheetah giving her the natural abilities & skills of one. Dina arrived in the aftermath & Barbara, believing that Diana abandoned her, ended their friendship & decided to embrace herself as Cheetah. After going from country to country stealing valuable artifacts, she eventually joined the ranks of the Secret Society of Supervillains. During one of their robberies, Cheetah was captured & sent to Belle Reve in 2010. Amanda Waller felt that she could get some good use out of her & so began her tenure as a member of Task Force X. After deducing her identity, Amanda felt she could be even more valuable to ARGUS. After a year with the task force, Barbara was brought on as a Special Agent in the Research Division which wasn't surprising considering her background in archaeology, two PhDs, knowledge of Amazons & eye for artifacts. It also didn't take long for Barbara to eventually cross paths with her old friend at her job... 2012 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Cheetah Form ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Agility ** Enhanced Senses ** Claws ** Animal Control: She has the power to control cheetahs but not any other animals. * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Tactical Analysis * High Level Intellect Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 6 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Barbara is able to transform into her cheetah humanoid form at will. * Her mother using to call her Barbie. After she passed, she refused to let anyone else call her the name. * Cheetah is highly debated as the fastest woman alive. * She has zero hesitation in her movements which allows to her to complete a swift & easy kill. * She tried to kill Veronica Cale multiple times but since joining ARGUS, Amanda Waller forbid her from the act as she would have to place Cheetah back in jail & her business provides technology for various government operations. * Cheetah has a power ranking of 36, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:Metahumans Category:ARGUS Category:Checkmate Category:Task Force X Category:The Society Category:Threat Level 4